


Copper in the Blood

by sheepinafield14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Badass, Fluff and Angst, Hydra (Marvel), Lots of Tea, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Panic Attacks, Wakanda (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepinafield14/pseuds/sheepinafield14
Summary: Alex, a girl with a dark past and a curious future, is discovered by the avengers when they recover at Clint’s safe house. But who exactly is this girl and what will knowing her change?





	1. Family and Confrontations

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the first MCU story I’ve written but it’s been begging to be put into words for a while. It will start from Avengers Age of Ultron all the way through, so expect it to be long.  
I unfortunately don’t own Marvel but Alex and the other original characters are all mine!  
Lastly this story is rated M, so expect panic attacks, mentions of torture, and some language, etc.  
I hope you enjoy this story comments are welcome of any kind, So… on with the story.

Chapter 1: Family and Confrontations

Alex was in her lab when she heard the familiar indistinguishable whirling sound of the quin jet as it landed close by. She was working hard on her third PhD on chemical engineering, she had nothing better to do after all. Quickly, but safely she wrapped up her experiment putting the many dangerous substances back in the correct storage and recording the last few results. That was the last part of her experiment done and now she only had to write it all up and submit it for evaluation and publication. Looking around the lab one last time she rushed excitedly out of the door and out towards the house not even bothering to lock the door behind her.

o0o0o0o

The Avengers trudged into the building slowly looking around sceptically as they went. Hawkeye was leading the way with Nat supported on his shoulder limping. As they entered the cream coloured house Nat lent against the doorway and Clint slung down his arrows and bow calling out to the room, “Honey, I’m home.”

A short pregnant woman, with long brown hair, emerged embracing Clint, who then turned to face all the Avengers. “I have company, sorry I didn’t call ahead.” He said guiltily but with a twinkle in the archer’s eye.

“This is an agent of some kind” Tony turned to Thor sounding less than convinced.

“Gentleman. This is Laura.” Hawkeye said introducing the woman to the group.

“I know all of your names” Laura smiled, the remaining men looking increasingly uncomfortable, with Tony waving awkwardly.

The sound of feet running downstairs thundered through the house as two children entered the room running straight towards Clint, who then picked them up and embraced them.

“These are smaller agents…” Tony said looking over at Thor, disbelief written on both their faces.

“Did you bring Auntie Nat?” the smaller girl questioned hopefully.

Natasha looked up across the room to see, changing from her weakened façade to smiling while walking over to the girl. “Why don’t you hug her and find out.” The spy said picking up and hugging the child.

Steve looked around at the team with confusion written on his face, “Sorry for barging in.”

“But we had no idea you existed,” Stark interjected with his usual snarky attitude.

“Fury set this up for me when I joined. Kept it off shield files I’d like to keep it that way.” Clint said looking towards his family and Laura.

Nat spoke up, “Where’s Alex?” looking around the room.

Laura looked out of the window, “Outside in the garden, playing.” While rolling her eyes while Nat just laughed.

“How’s little Natasha getting on?” Nat asked while placing a hand on Laura’s baby bump.

Laura looked a little embarrassed and apologetic. “Natasha… is… Nathaniel” she replied.

Nat looked up with a wave of mock anger and then down to the bump “Traitor.”

“Come on then,” Clint said to the kids and Nat, “Let’s go and get some drinks and snacks for the group”. As they all headed towards the kitchen Laura pointed through the doorway towards a sitting room across the hall. “Make yourself comfortable, we’ll bring everything in. It looks like you could do with a rest.”

The men all wearily filed into the sitting room looking around at the seats, Stark and Rogers took seats by the door Tony on an armchair and Steve on the largest sofa along with Thor while Bruce took the sofa furthest away from everyone and began to stare into the distance, ignoring each other and the uncomfortable silence brewing.

The team in the lounge jumped due to the sudden banging of the front door as it swung open revealing a tall and willowy teenager with long arms and legs, her hair was short, choppy, jet black in colour with grey-blue eyes that looked almost haunted. She had a nasty but healed scar going from her chin across her lip to her the top of her cheek and another form the opposite eye across to the top of her forehead.

She snapped round to the lounge rushing in then freezing when she saw the Avengers there. Who, by now, had jumped to their feet ready for action.

“Who are you?” Steve snapped, his frame towering over the new arrival looking every bit the part of Captain America.

The girl, however, said nothing frozen in place, with shock written on her face.

Steve and Tony rushed over to the girl cornering her, standing either side of her.

Tony started to shout, “Who are you, who sent you? Ultron? Hydra?” his frayed temper finally snapping. “Answer me!”

The girl closed her eyes and leant on the wall.

Then suddenly Clint, Nat and Laura all came rushing in and stopped at the entrance to the room surveying the scene with shock, “What the hell are you doing? Get away from her. Now!” Clint yelled at his teammates.

In shock at their teammates attitude the two stepped back from the girl and she crumpled to the floor. Nat and Clint rushed to her to check if she was ok. She opened her eyes and put her arm around Clint who helped her up, “You’re fine, you’re safe, alright?” the girl simply nodded, her eyes glassy, her body tense. “I’m proud of you,” he said as the girl in his arms started to relax.

The girl weakly smiled “I’m going to my room.” she said as she walked away.

Clint then collapsed onto the engulfing sofa while Tony, Thor, Bruce and Steve all look at him questions burning through their gaze.

“That was Alex.”

Tony and Steve looked at each other dread filling their faces.

o0o0o0o


	2. Lights and Apologies

Chapter 2: Lights and Apologies

The Avengers were helping to get dinner ready, fed up of feeling useless they had all asked Laura and Clint for jobs. Nat was helping Cooper and Lila in laying the table. Laura was cooking soup, and Clint was making cheese sandwiches for the group. Bruce was outside getting some air after Thor had left looking for answers. Leaving Tony and Steve lost at the end of the table.

“I think Tony and I both owe Alex an apology. Is it ok if we do so, and invite her down to dinner?” Steve said guilt written over his face.

Clint looked over at Laura who shrugged, Clint then sighed “Fine, but if she doesn’t speak or want to come down, she doesn’t have to and be nice.” With that, Cap and Tony went up the stairs to find Alex’s room. Thankfully It didn’t take long as on the door there was a plaque with the letters Al. “Aluminium” Tony muttered under his breath. “Kid must like chemistry”.

Steve raised his hand on the door sturdy looking wooden door and knocked three times.

“I accept your apology, you didn’t know better and you were trying to protect your team. I won’t come down for lunch but if you wouldn’t mind bringing me some of Laura’s amazing soup up It would be greatly appreciated.” A voice said from inside the room.

Steve stared at the door with a look of disbelief written on his face.

Tony looked at Steve and whispered, “Do you think she has the same freaky powers that the crazy girl had today?”

“The Maximoff girl? I don’t know?”

A desperate angry half-choked sob came from the other side of the door “Just go away.” The voice said now cracking.

Loud calming music started playing from the whole house and lights started changing colour softly transitioning from one colour to the next.

They then heard Clint rushing up the stairs “What the hell did you do now!” he shouted at the pair.

“Nothing” they replied panic filling their voices.

“Go down the stairs and outside now!”

“Just do it” his command leaving no question.

The two reluctantly walked down the stairs to find Natasha helping the two kids into a child-sized trap door under a rug which quickly shut after them.

Turning around she ushered them outside to where everyone else was standing behind the fence and in the field, they all walked past as they came in.

Natasha glared at the two men “What did you do?” she questioned harshly.

“We didn’t do anything” Stark denied fiercely.

“For once I agree with Stark, we really didn’t do anything” Steve replied.

Natasha looked at the two men her spying gaze piercing their souls. “Repeat _exactly_ what you said to her.”

And so, they did.

It was so unexpected Tony didn’t even see the hit coming, he hadn’t even finished the word freaky before the fist collided with his nose and blood started spouting from it.

All of Avengers at this point were losing their tempers.

“What the hell is going on” Steve spoke up. “Why did you punch Tony?”

“Yeah, why did you punch Tony?” Stark bitterly spat out while cradling his nose, more blood spurting out like a fountain.

Nat just looked at them anger still bubbling in her eyes. “Right now, that’s none of your business.”

o0o0o0o

Alex was sat curled up on the floor shaking violently, all she could hear was the words freak repeating over and over in her head. Her thoughts clouded by memories and nightmares swirling together often one and the same. Reality becoming lucid to her. The walls floors and furniture became, gold then changing to silver and continuing to copper the metal cold beneath her.

She then noticed that Clint had walked into the room. He was moving slowly, carefully, crouching down to sit next to her and holding her tightly as she instinctively nestled into him. Offering her comfort, he started whispering into her ear how she wasn’t a freak, how wonderful, amazing, and brilliant she was and how unique her abilities were. Soon enough the metal walls and such turned back to the plaster and wood they were meant to be, and she stopped shaking looking up at Clint’s eyes.

“I’m sorry” she choked through the tears.

“Don’t you dare be sorry it certainly wasn’t your fault.” He said walking over to the panel in the wall. “It was tweedle dumb and tweedle dee of the Avengers. Only maybe a bit slimmer.”

The lights then stopped changing colour as the music also died down.

Clint looked over at Alex “What do you want to do about the motley crew out in our back yard?” raising his eyebrows

“I’ll freshen up then come down and explain a bit if that’s ok.”

“I was going to suggest we kick them out and ignore them in the barn!”

“You better let them back in before they cause a riot!” she said amusement just reaching her eyes.

o0o0o0o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter 2, either way comments accepted gratefully.


End file.
